elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Hall
Green Hall is a forest-dense region located deep within the illustrious region of Grahtwood in Valenwood. The capital of the region is the city of Elden Root, which is located in the center of the region, next to a large lake to the east. Elden Root is unique in that it was built from a Graht-oak, a large tree that migrates across the province. By game *Green Hall (Arena) *Green Hall (Online) Description Geography Green Hall is the northeastern portion of the Grahtwood region. Green Hall is located on the edge of Grahtwood, just before the Jodewood Savannah in the border region of Reaper's March. Green Hall is flowing with rivers coming from the eastern hills, and it leads into a basin with a large lake next to the city of Elden Root. Green Hall has several other regions connecting to it from all directions. To the north is the Jodewood region, to the west, is the Tarlain Heights, to the south is the Long Coast, and to the east is the region of Pelletine of Elsweyr. Green Hall's second largest settlement is the pseudo-city of Cormount, located on the northern road to the Reaper's March gate. The Ossuary of Telacar is a large ruin that takes up a significant portion of the eastern canyon. History Second Era Ayrenn's True Coronation; Trouble at Elden Root During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the leader of the First Aldmeri Dominion, Queen Ayrenn traveled to the city of Elden Root to further ensure her role as the leader of the Aldmeri Dominion. The Orrery in Elden Root was the only way to show this to the denizens of the Dominion. Elden Root was established as the capital of the Aldmeri Dominion since it is very close to the Cyrodiil Battlefield in the northeast but is also close to the provinces of Elsweyr and the Summerset Isles. The Dominion planned to establish embassies for the Altmer and the Khajiits in Elden Root. Construction of both embassies was under the administration of Ambassador Tarinwe, an Altmer member of the Thalmor. Tension rose in Elden Root when the Altmer Embassy was completed yet the Khajiit Embassy was delayed several times, seemingly intentional.Events in The Honor of the Queen Construction of the Khajiit Embassy was to begin around last year in 2E 581. Camoran Aeradan tasked an agent of the Dominion, a warrior named the Vestige, to uncover the blunders of the embassy. Ambassador Tarinwe explains that she planned to have the Khajiits build the ministry themselves, rather than using the Dominion workers to make it. The Vestige was able to uncover that Tarinwe left useless equipment in the storage room and had Wood Elven workers dig stones near the Elden Hollow. Aeradan hired Azareth of the Vinedusk Rangers to investigate the missing stonemasons, it was revealed that Tarinwe was foiling the plans of the embassy and hired smugglers to bring in the supplies. Tarinwe escaped into the Middens after the Vestige interrogated her. She was working for the Veiled Heritance to ruin Ayrenn's ratification ceremony, as revenge for the events in Auridon with High Kinlady Estre. Tarinwe was captured and put on trial in Elden Root. Beneath the Stars; The Heart of Anumaril Queen Ayrenn needed to complete the ratification ceremony to earn the trust of the Wood Elves and the Khajiits. The Orrery in Elden Root had the ability to reveal the true nature of the user and to show their worthiness as a leader. To use the Orrery, the Dominion needed several essential items to get it working. They needed a Divine Spark, an Ayleid Source of Power, and an operator of the Orrery. Prince Naemon sent the Vestige to retrieve the three items to continue the ceremony. The Vestige traveled to the Reliquary of Stars in Northern Green Hall to find an Ayleid source of power among the Ayleid Ruins.Events in Fit to Rule The Mages Guild traveled to the Reliquary of Stars to study the ancient ruins and the estranged artifacts dating back to the Alessian Slave Rebellion. The Vestige met with the leader of the expedition, Laranalda, who was looking for the Heart of Anumaril as well. She asks for help since members of the team vanished into the ruins. A Dremora named Ukaezai was the caretaker of the reliquary and was manipulating the mages, to trap them in her flesh garden. Ukaezai was using the mages to use the Heart of Anumaril to restore her body. The Vestige defeated her and took the Heart of Anumaril back to Elden Root.Events in Lost in StudyEvents in Heart of the Matter The Tragedy of Prince Naemon; The Orrery The Vestige was successfully able to retrieve the components to use the Orrery. From the city of Southpoint, the Vestige brought Conservator Daraneth after an issue with Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness. From the ruins of the Falinesti Winter Site, the Vestige brought a divine spark in the form of Rajhin's Mantle after freeing the spirit of Nairume from Rajhin, the Khajiiti God of Trickery. With these items and the Heart of Anumaril from the Reliquary of Stars, the ratification ceremony was able to proceed. With the necessary items placed into their correct position, the Orrery was fully operational. Prince Naemon took this time to bind the observers of the Orrery and foolishly entered underneath the Orrery. Naemon's experience was sublime, through his eyes, he saw the White-Gold Tower in the center of the Tamriel. His vision darkened and his judgment view was fading. The Orrery transformed Naemon into the personification of his character, changed into an Ogrim, he launched onto Ayrenn, blaming her for this mistake. The Vestige killed Naemon swiftly, and without a second thought, the ceremony continued.Events in The Orrery of Elden Root Ayrenn entered the Orrery's light and was enveloped in its divine power. Ayrenn envisioned the White-Gold Tower and the Imperial City under the eagle banner of the Aldmeri Dominion. A new empire that emphasized the dream that Ayrenn had always sought for, ever since her youth. Ayrenn returned reborn, a real leader of the Aldmeri Dominion. The events that happened in the Orrery would affect the Aldmeri Dominion as well as the future of Tamriel. Third Era Green Hall during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Farrun in their quest to recover the pieces. There were a township in Valenwood called Green Hall.Events in Locations Settlements *Elden Root **Elden Tree **Camoran Throne **Elden Root Temple **Undaunted Enclave **Elden Root Outlaws Refuge *Cormount *Karthdar Ruins *Elden Hollow *Laeloria *Ossuary of Telacar *Reliquary of Stars Caves *Mobar Mine *Vinedeath Cave Landmarks *Battle of Cormount Memorial *Boar's Run Overlook *Forked Root Camp *Hircine's Henge *Lady Solace's Fen *Poacher Camp Gallery Green Hall view.png|Green Hall circa 3E 399. Green Hall full map.png|Map of Green Hall circa 3E 399. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations Category:Lore: Regions